Samira: Roads
by Enigma-Waffles
Summary: Possible OCXAltair. So pretty much my OC challenges all odds and attempts to become part of the Creed. Will the characters get together? Will my OC be stoned to death and fail miserably? Will this summary ever end! Possible M-rated later on. Read, enjoy.


**AN: **This is going to be the first story in a very long while that I've randomly come up with. Stroke of getting the creative juices flowing, boredom, whatever. This is what I wrote and I think it's decent and please R&R so I can improve on stuff. I still have a very long way to go but the main character will be an OC... And that's all I have that's set in stone for now. Well that and the whole story takes place in Assassin's Creed. For a warning, I don't have a great memory so most if not all of the names of the 'factual' characters will be spelt/imaginary... and I am horrible at getting my past and present tenses right ...So yeah, I'm up for any advice that pops into ya'lls heads. Hope you enjoy this first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Ubisoft or any of the characters/storyline created by that chick... Yeah that one. You know, the one with the hair? No? Oh... K.

I walked down the corridors of the Assassin's Bureau, my clothes flaring out as I walked with each step towards Al Mualim's office. The butterflies in my stomach grew in intensity as the head honcho's door loomed overhead: if all went well, I would be on my way to become the first female Assassin working for the Creed. And if things didn't work over… well let's just say that I'm not afraid of death. The doors creaked open and I took this as a gesture to enter his office. Once in front of his desk Al Mualim sensed my tense-ness and seemed to enjoy torturing me. He was taking all the time in the world to sip his cup of chai, staring at me when his voice rang out.

"I've overheard from some of my spies that you want to become an assassin…"

He suddenly slammed his cup onto the desk, spilling all the remaining liquid onto the desk.

"How in the world did you get the notion of joining the Creed?"

He shouted, almost startling me as I tripped over my words in response.

"Sir... er, well after I see all of your guy-I mean subordinates- I just think it's a really cool job to have." _Fuck! Calm yourself, not even three minutes into the conversation and you're failing._

He laughed obnoxiously at my choice of words, "Fun? A 'cool' Job? Girl, do you have ANY INKLING as to what goes on? This is no game, and I will not tolerate those who believe otherwise." Rising out of his seat he motioned to the guards to drag me off into who knows where.

"Please! Just allow me the chance to prove to you I can become a good, if not a greater assassin than your best subordinate." The guards began grabbing my arms and dragging me out of the room. Desperately I made my last attempt.

"I may not look much but I have all of the qualities needed to succeed in this way of life! I am determined, stubborn, adaptable, cunning, stealthy, loya-"

"That is enough!" The guards and I stopped struggling. Al Mualim flurried past his desk and stared straight into my faces. He was mere inches away.

"You humor me. You, a girl who not only showed her face in a man's world and is speaking blatantly at the master of this Creed in such a rude manner, are also interested in becoming my subordinate." This seemed to trigger a bit of laughter from the guards. Al Mualim quickly shut them up.

"I would have suspected you beg from your knees and offered to follow my every whim for me to even consider you to go through our selection process." He chuckled slightly. He strode to his desk again and looked my way, contemplating on his next actions. My heart pounded out of my chest as the seconds dragged on. The guards, apparently fed up with all the drama, began escorting me out again.

"Let her go." His voice sounded dreamily and as if in a trance, the guards let me go and I somehow wandered by his side. He took my chin and angled it to examine my face. _How… is he controlling me like this?_

"You seem to have some fair qualities about you: your hair is straight and deep onyx. Your eyes are the darkest pools of blue I've ever seen. And your skin is as smooth and olive like those of Greek Goddesses…" He slowly guided my lips within centimeters of his own. _What the fuck! He's a freaking creeper… great._

"And your lips… they look so soft and tantalizing…" As he was about to close in for the kiss, he shoved me away and I promptly landed on my ass somehow breaking me out of my trance. "Even if you were not to become an assassin, I could still use your lithe frame for my own personal benefits." He said this huskily and I shivered in disgust. "Or, I could start a brothel and have you as the main attraction, just to have extra money on the side." I deadpanned. _This isn't good for me at all._

"I think I'd prefer death." I gasped in shock; the words in my head were spoken out loud. My eyes widened as Mualim moved with hidden speed towards me. He grabbed me by my hair and lifted me up. I screamed from the sudden pain and this seemed to enrage him more.

"Silence you wretched creature!" Again he threw me against the wall, promptly knocking some books out of their place. My eyes glazed over as I looked up at Al Mualim, the blood from the back of my head dripping onto my shoulder, I couldn't feel anything. The room seemed to grow dark as the last things I heard were "She begins training tomorrow".


End file.
